


¿Cambios?

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Tomoka lo había dicho como si nada, pero sus palabras seguían inquietando a Sakuno.





	¿Cambios?

—Sabes, Sakuno, creo que has cambiado.

Aunque Tomoka lo dijo con una sonrisa, sus palabras no dejan de inquietar a Sakuno.

No sólo porque no es común que su amiga le diga algo así, sino porque ella no entiende a qué se refiere. Ella sigue siendo la misma, al fin de cuentas, o al menos no siente que ha cambiado de una forma notoria.

Su cabello está más largo, pero eso es natural, y sigue cometiendo ocasionales errores por sus despistes y todavía tiene que aceptar que hacer algo (sea hablar o jugar tenis) frente a muchas personas no es su fuerte y además su sentido de dirección sigue sin ser el mejor.

Todo eso hace que no entienda el comentario de Tomoka, sin importar cuanto lo piense, se observe y considere todo lo que ha hecho últimamente mientras espera por Kintarou, quien quedó de ir a visitarla ese fin de semana.

Al final, cuando él llega, considera preguntarle en caso de que él sí entienda, pero al final el efusivo saludo del pelirrojo, quien la abraza y le da un corto beso mientras sonríe con picardía, hace que lo olvide (y que se sonroje y sonría, todo al mismo tiempo), al menos por el momento.


End file.
